Wagering in casinos, online, at racetracks, and at off-track betting parlors (OTB) is a large and growing industry throughout the world. Various types of betting products and systems exist that facilitate betting on the outcome of a particular game. For example, a patron in a casino or a person using an online betting service may bet on a hand of blackjack, a spin on a slot machine, a roll of the dice, etc. The result of each bet, such as whether the bet is a winning bet, a losing bet, or a “push” (i.e., a tie) is determined based on a number of inputs. For example, inputs for a blackjack game include the cards dealt to each player and the dealer, inputs for a craps game include each roll of the dice, and inputs for a roulette game include the each spin of the roulette wheel. Such inputs are typically determined by chance or by some combination of skill and chance. For example, in a roulette game, each spin of the roulette wheel is determined by chance. However, in a blackjack game, the cards dealt to each player are determined by a combination of skill and chance: the player does not know which cards will be dealt from the deck but has some control over how many cards he wishes to draw for his hand.
In certain games, such as blackjack, craps and roulette, the payout for each winning bet is determined based on odds predetermined by the casino or online betting service provider. For example, in roulette, a winning bet on red or black typically pays 1-1 odds to the bettor, while a winning bet on a single number typically pays 35-1 odds to the bettor. For other types of betting, such as betting on horse races or dog races for example, the payout for each winning bet may be determined in a pari-mutuel manner. In a pari-mutuel betting system, all bets regarding a particular event are aggregated, a commission (or “take-out”) is taken by the track, and the remainder is distributed among the winning bettors in proportion to the amount of each winning bet. Pari-mutuel betting systems are commonly used in North America (and other various places throughout the world) for betting on horse races.